Rambo III Script
Rambo III By Sylvester Stallone and Sheldon Lettich - So where you coming from? - Washington. - Good to see you again! - Yeah, you too. Do you want to tell me about it? About what? About yesterday, I've seen you stick fighting in a warehouse in Bangkok. - You saw that? - Yeah. And today I find you, working in a monastery. They let me live here and I help out, fixing things. And the stick fighting? I just do that for their lack of money. Yeah...I saw you give it to the monks. You see a lot. Colonel, who are they? They're part of the reason I'm here. This is Robert Griggs, he's a field officer of our local embassy. John Rambo. Pleasure. Well, you're sure not easy to find! Why are you keepin' track? Well, like the Colonel says, good men are hard to find! John, I'd like you to take a look at some of these photos. I don't know how much you know about Afghanistan. Most people can't even find it on a map! But over two million civilians, mostly peasants farmers and their families, have been systematically slaughtered by invading Russian armies. Every new weapon, including chemical warfare, has been used to eliminate these people. And they've been very successful, at many levels. I assume that you're out of touch with the current states of the war. But after nine years of fighting, the Afghan Forces are now getting their Stinger missiles, and are now beginning to hold their own against the Air-Strikes. Except for one region, Apparently, the Soviet Commander there is exceptionally brutal, as those photos indicate. And he's managed to string allow all aid from the outside. So we want to... investigate the problem firsthand. And what that's got to do with me? They've asked me to go in. You're not gonna do it? Yes. And I want you to come with me, John. I put in my time. What does that mean? It means my war is over. I thought you said he was this great soldier. Well, Colonel... that's like we've got a long walk down those stairs. Don't be tough on him, he's just following orders. This mission's important, John. Do you really think we can make a difference? If I didn't, I wouldn't be going. - It didn't before. - That was another time. Come with me, John. I don't know what you think about this place, but I like it. I like bein' here, I like workin' here. I like belong into something. You DO belong into something. Not this. When you're gonna come full circle? What are you talkin' about? You said that your war is over. I think the one out there is, but not the one inside you. I know the reasons you're here, John. But it doesn't work that way. You may try, but you can't get away from what you really are. And what is it I am? A full-blooded combat soldier. Not any more. I dont want it. That's too bad, 'cause you're stuck with it. Let me tell you a story, John. There was a sculptor and he found a stone, a special stone. He dragged it home and he worked on it for months, until he finally finished. When he was ready, he showed it to his friends, and they said he had created a great statue. The sculptor said he hadn't created anything. The statue was always there. He just cleared away to small pieces. We didn't make you this fighting machine. We just shifted away the rough edges. Your own is gonna be tearing away with yourself, until you come to terms with what you are! Until you come full circle. I guess I'm not ready yet. Well, I got to move. Promise me you'll look me when you're next in the States. I promise. Colonel! I'm sorry. But it's gotta end for me sometime. I understand. Take cover! Drop your weapons and remain where you are! You cannot escape! Drop your weapons! You have no chance of escape! Drop your weapons! Now! Rambo! Something went wrong. What happened? Soviets intercepted the team, just over the border. Among we've gathered, Trautman and the rest of his party have been taken to the regional commandment post. And what are you doing about it? I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry. I just thought you should know. What about me? About you? Can you get me in? You're not serious. Oh yeah, I'm serious. It can't be done officially. Make it unofficial. If it can be done, I want you to know upfront of your capture, or any of this leaks, we'll deny any participation, or even knowledge of your existence. I'm used to it. We'll get back. You want to buy? Many guns here! No. I'm looking for Mousa Chanin. - What's your name? - John Rambo. Wait here. They sell many in Afghanistan. Many landmines. Landmines everywhere. I am Mousa Chanin. What is it you want? I was sent by Griggs. You do not look like men Griggs sent before. You not look like you are with military. I'm not. What you are? A mercenary? No. You're not a military, you're not a mercenary, what are you? Lost tourist? I'm not a tourist. Sorry. Do you know where the American is? Yes. In a Soviet fort. Near the village of Khost, Mr. Griggs sent you the supplies you asked for. You wish to see them now? Yeah. Is this what you asked for? Yeah. Never seen these things before. What are these? - Detonators. - And this? What is this for? It's blue light. What does it do? It turns blue. I see. Can you tell me how many more men come with us? There's no rescue team. There's just me. Just you? Come on, this is no good! I can not take only one man to the fort. You need more men to help. Griggs said you'd take me there. Take me there! I am meant to take medical supplies, if I not take it, many people will die. Do you understand? Well, I do not know who you really are, but by the way you look, I can see you have no experience in war. Do you? Come on, do you? I've fired a few shots. A few shots? Come on, maybe you should go back home, and think it all over again. For a very long time. I did think it over. You did? Well, this is your choice. But let me tell you, you can not get this American alone. If you fail, do not blame me. I will accept no responsibility. Sounds familiar. My name is Colonel Zaysen, Regional Commander of this sector. You're here as the first American captured in Afghanistan. Congratulations. I believe you're planning to supply enemy rebels forces with Stinger missiles, intending to destroy Soviet aircraft. If I'm gonna be interrogated, I wanna be interrogated by your superiors. Out here, I have no superiors. I am in full command. You're alone here. Abandoned by your government. - What do you want? - Cooperation. This sector has been under total control for over five years. There's little more I can do here. It is, as you say, without challenges. If you supply to me worth information about most stinger missiles you're planning to deliver, it could provide a way out of this further post. After all, the end what everyone really wants... ...is peace. The Kremlin's got a hell of a sense of humor. Please explain. You talk peace and disarmament to the world, and here you are, wiping out a race of people. We are wiping out no one. I think you're too intelligent to believe such a propaganda! Now again: where are the missiles? I don't know anything about any missiles! Of course you do! But you do not seem to realize I'm providing a way out for us both. You expect sympathy? You started this damn war, now you have to deal with it! And we will. It is just a matter of time before we achieve a complete victory. You know there won't be a victory. Everyday, your war machines lose ground to a bunch of poorly armed, poorly equiped freedom-fighters! The fact is that you underestimated your competition. If you studied your History, you'd know this people never gave up to anyone. They'd rather die than be slaves to an invading army. You can't defeat a people like that. We tried. We already had our Vietnam! Now you're gonna have yours! So, you wish to test me. Good. This is Afghanistan. Alexander the Great tried to conquer this country, then Ghenghis Khan, then the British, now Russia. But Afghan people fight hard, they never be defeated. Ancient enemy make prayer about these people. Do you wish to hear? Very good. It says: "May God deliver us from the venom of the cobra, teeth of the tiger, and the vengeance of the Afghans." Understand what this means? That you guys don't take any shit. Yes, something like this. We go now! In the north, there are many caves, we'll travel through them. It'll be safer. We go! This cave leads to the "Valley of the Five Lions". The Afghan King was asked to send He sent only five. His greatest five, and they won. He said, it's better to send five lions than 500 sheep. - What do you think of this? - I think the King was lucky. - How much longer till the village? - About two hours. Where in my sector are the missiles being delivered? I don't know. You liar. Where? Where? OK, I'll tell ya. I knew you were lying. Now, where are the missiles located? Close. How close? In your ass! You've tried my patience long enough. I tried to be civilian. The name John Rambo... ...do you know it? No? He says that there's a plan for a rescue attempt with the help of some of the rebels. He also says he knows where this man is going. We will welcome him. It's the last village in the valley. About 200 man here. There's a lot of lot of kids in. Yes, and they are good fighters, too. I'll tell the leaders you want to talk. They've never seen men look like you. Here are Mujahedin horsemen. There are 10.000 horsemen more waiting at the border. They are waiting to get weapons, when they'll get it, they'll come back here to fight. Let's go to the hospital. He is the only doctor for 500 km. The first medicine they get in two months. More gifts from the Soviets. They look like toys, but they're mines. We teach the childrens not to touch, some of them too late. Who's that? His name is Juri. He's Russian. A deserter? He calls himself a defector. There are many like him. He is the one who can help the most, he knows the inside of the fort. I think we should go now. Mines start here: one meter like this, then two meters like this, and like this. There are four towers, four guards, here, here, here and here. Where do they keep the prisoners? Here. If we get in there, is there another way out? Underground, where there's all dirty water. But I do not know word for this place. He means sewer. Where is it? Here. Outside, you go there. Guards patrolls there. I do not think you go this way. I wish we go to the minefields. They'll never expect it. This can not be done. There are many Spetnaz commandos. We have all of this, we've lost many men. We'll lose more men if we go there. I don't need many men. What is it you want to do? I need two men to lead me to the minefield, and two to help to escape. If this is done, Soviets will come here like before, and more people will die. I can't wait. You must wait for help the way we wait. - Then I'll go alone. - And you will die! Then I'll die. Wait! Please don't go. My name is Masoud. You must not judge us, before you understand why we are not directed to help. Most of the Afghan people are very strong, and we are determined not to be driven from our land. Our children die of disease, mines, and poison gas. And our women are raped and killed. Last year, in the valley of Legman, the next valley, Pregnant women were cut with bayonets, and their babies thrown into the fire. This is done, so they will not have to fight the next generation of Afghans. Yet nobody sees anything, or reads anything in the papers. What you see here, are the Mujahedin soldiers, holy warriors. To us, this war is a holy war. And there is no true death for a Mujahedin, because we have taken our last nights, and because we consider us already dead. To us, death for our land and God is an honor. So, my friend, what we must do is to stop this killing of our women and children. If getting this man free, so he can tells to the free world, and tell what happens here, is necessary then of course we will help. Leave us now, so we may speak among ourselves and find the best way to free this man. - Thank you. - We thank you. Don't worry, they will decide soon. - We got to leave tonight. - What is your name? This boy is very hard inside. His parents were killed last year. His brother died in the fort where the American is. He looks like a boy, but he fights like a man. - What's your name? - Rambo. - Where are you from? - Arizona. Arizona? How much days walk? About two years. Two years... - Are you a soldier? - No more. I am a soldier. Are you here to fight? - No. - Are you scared? What is this? It's a knife. - Can I see this? - Sure. Very good. Can I have it? No. - What is this? - You want everything! - This is for luck. - What is luck? Luck is... Can I have it? I need luck. So do I! What a child! Always like this. Look there! It's our national sport. An old, insane game, maybe 3.000 years old! Look, they never stop playing. War or not war, they don't mind. - You like it? - I'll take football. What is football? You play it with the foot? Not really. Come on, let's go! - What are they saying? - They want you to try. It's a way to them for you to be with them. If you want to try, go ahead but I'm not responsible for it! - I'll try it. - Yes? What are the rules? Well, you have to take the sheep once around, and then thrown it in the circle. Why? Because there is a circle there. - That's it? - That's it! Very simple. Like football. God must love crazy people! - Why? - He makes so many of them! Now you see how it is here. Somewhere in a war, there's supposed to be honor. Where is the honor here? Where? We're taking the survivors to the border. Are you coming? I'm going to the fort. Have you not seen enough death? Go away while you can. This is not your war. It is now. So be it. You are a good friend. I stay. I will show you the way. I will go too. No, you go with them. I will not. They killed all my family. I want to fight! Not with me. You go! Go on. Why must you do this? Cause he'd do it for me. Are you decided to talk? No? Very well. Soon you will be my guest down the hall... - Go back! - No! Go back! Go on! Stay here! Stay back. I know this place. You need me! I don't need you dead! Now go back. You understand? American? American? Colonel? Colonel? John? How the hell did you get in here? - Can you move? - I can. Let's go! John, behind you! Go! John, get out of here! Get the hell outta here! Over here! Come on! Help me! Take him! Come on! Give me the boy! Come! Come on! Take the kid! Jump down! Give me the boy! Who is this terrorist? What makes you so valuable to him? This bastard tried to destroy me tonight. But he failed! At sunrise, I will track him down, and have his skin hanging on the wall! - You don't have to hunt him. - What? He'll find you. Are you insane? One man against trained commandos? Who do you think this man is? God? No. God would have mercy. He won't! It's all right. There's nobody there. Good. This will hold a while. What's the fastest way outta here? Northwest, there's a trail between mountains, about three kilometers from here. The trail is very difficult. - You take the boy and go. - I want to stay. You can't. You can not go back there. We must all go to Pakistan. No, I gotta go back. I know he's your friend, but you can't do this! You both will die. For what? Come with us! Just do what I say. Give me your gun. All right, let's go. Come on! I will see you again? Sure. Come on! Can you fly that thing? Let's find out. Let's go! Hold on! Over there! There! Hold on! Get him up! Take my hand! We're going down! Hold on! Take what you can! - Come on, move it, move it! - Go on! - We gotta hit the border. - We stay here. We know where to go. - Which direction, John? - Northeast! Hold it, John! I gotta rest a minute. How's your wound? You taught us to ignore the pain, didn't ya? Has it worked? Not really! Don't take it personally! Thanks. You go on ahead and see if you can find some cover. That was close, John! How are you? Well done! We won't make it easy for them. We'd better split out! I'm sorry I got you into this, John! No, you're not! - Are you listening? - Who are you? Your worst nightmare. It's good timing! What are friends for? You go back to the hole. I'll cover you, and see if there's any more left. Across the valley is the border. We did it, John! Wait! What the hell is that? The son of a bitch! Do not try to retreat! You can not escape. We will not attack if you do not run! We do not want to hurt you. Somehow I don't believe him! I order you to come forward, and you will be given a fair trial. Drop your weapons, and remain where you are. You got any ideas? Drop your weapons! Surrounding them, Sir. Helluva time for humor, John! Drop your weapons! Now! You have no chance of escape. Come forward! I want to pick you back alive. This is your last warning! The choice is yours. What do you say, John? Fuck 'em! If we're gonna go, I would crave to take that bastard with us! What is that? It's the rebels! Come on! John, get out of there! You're sure you don't want to stay? You fight good for a tourist! Maybe next time. Do you want this back? No. You keep it. Can you not stay? I gotta go. Goodbye. Hard to believe, John! What's that, Sir? Well, I hate to admit it, but the truth is I think we're getting soft! Maybe just a little, Sir... Just a little! Category:Script